Vagueness
by Jangan dibaca
Summary: Berjuang untuk mendapatkan pengakuan atas keberadaannya, dan berharap akan ada yang menghargai dirinya karena dirinya memiliki kehangatan di Jiwa.


Chapter 1 : The Opening Night

Normal pov

Pagi hari di sebuah Desa yang bernama Konoha

"Hei! Bocah kuning berhenti! " Seru para warga kepada bocah kecil yang sedang berlari di depan mereka.  
"Cih dia tidak mau berhenti " Terlihat wajah para warga mulai kesal dengan kelakuan bocah yang masih tetap berlari meskipun dirinya disuruh berhenti.

Naruto pov

"Kenapa aku terus-terusan dikejar oleh mereka. "  
"Memangnya apa kesalahanku"  
"Kenapa mereka selalu bilang kalau aku ini Pembunuh"  
"Aku harus mencari tempat perlindungan " Ucap Naruto.

Normal pov

Terlihat keadaan Naruto memang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Bajunya sobek dan tubuhnya lebam. Pisau dan batulah yang menjadi penyebabnya.  
"Dia belum mau berhenti juga ya" Ucap salah satu warga dengan kesal.  
"Berhenti " Seseorang berjenggot dan berbaju layaknya orang bijaksana nampak menyuruh para warga berhenti.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya. " Ucap orang itu A. K. A Hiruzen Sarutobi.  
"Tuan Hokage, seharusnya bocah itu kita bunuh. Karena dialah penyebab kematian keluarga kami. " Ucap salah satu warga.  
Dan ucapan tersebut langsung mendapatkan respon sorakan setuju dari para warga yang lain.  
"Apakah kalian tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan heh" Perkataan datar tersebut diiringi oleh aura yang membuat para warga harus menelan ludah mereka.  
"Dia hanya bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa" Sang hokage menutup matanya untuk mengingat pertarungan Kyuubi 10 tahun silam.  
"Dan juga bukan dia penyebab kematian keluarga kalian dan sekarang kalian Bubar" ucap Sang Hokage dengan penuh penekanan.

1 Jam kemudian di Ruangan Hokage

Hiruzen pov

'Sebenarnya apa kesalahan Naruto sampai dia dibenci oleh para warga'

'Aku tahu kalau dia itu inang dari kyuubi yang telah membunuh anggota keluarga para warga di sini'

'Tapi mungkinkah aku dapat mengusirnya dari desa ini '

'Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup '

'Dia adalah anak Minato, sesok yang amat aku kagumi seperti anakku sendiri '

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu Hiruzen? " aku mendengar suara yang amat aku kenal.  
"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Naruto lebih tepatnya nasib Naruto "  
" Kalau begitu serahkan saja dia kepadaku" Ucapnya padaku .  
"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menjadikannya anggota Anbu Rootmu itu "  
" Dan sayangnya satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari kudeta adalah dengan menghilangkan keberadaan Naruto dari desa ini"  
"Tunggu! Kudeta? " Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa harus ada dugaan kudeta lagi.  
"Tentu, kudeta akibat kepemimpinanmu yang melindungi pembunuh "

'Dia memberikan alasan yang terlalu logis bagiku. '

" Baiklah keputusan ini harus kita rapatkan dulu bersama para warga dan petinggi konoha"  
"Baiklah Hiruzen " ucap orang itu a. k. a Danzo Shimura.  
"Aku semakin pusing " gerutuku.

Normal pov

Nampaknya Sang Hokage sudah menyadari satu hal. Fakta bahwa keberadaan Naruto tidak disukai oleh para warga membuatnya dapat memastikan bahwa Danzo akan mendapatkan Naruto.

Secara Matematis, mereka yang menginginkan keberadaan Naruto sangatlah kecil. Bahkan dari seluruh warga Konoha, warga yang mengakui Naruto tidak sampai berjumlah 10 orang. Miris memang Tapi itulah faktanya.  
"Halo! Tuan hokage " Sapa seseorang berambut putih panjang.  
"Jiraiya, untungnya kau datang"  
"Memangnya ada apa Tuan Hokage "  
"Malam ini akan ada rapat terkait keberadaan Naruto di Konoha"  
" Apakah kau berharap aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku?" Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"Hah sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan itu karena kau adalah orang yang sangat sibuk tetapi membiarkan dirinya di tangan Danzo justru membuatku khawatir " ucap Sang Hokage dengan wajah iba dalam dirinya karena nasib dari Naruto.  
"Maafkan aku Tuan Hokage, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membawanya karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas mata-mataku" Ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah menyesal.  
"Aku mengerti, jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah membiarkan dirinya berada di tangan Danzo "  
" Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk karena dia tetap akan menjadi salah satu pelindung Konoha walaupun dari cara yang lain "

Naruto pov

"uhm kenyang sekali " Ucapku sambil memegang perutku.  
"Bagus Naruto, kau harus selalu kenyang agar kau bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu" Ucap Sang Koki kepadaku.  
"Tentu Paman, aku akan mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi seorang Hokage ".

'Itulah cita-citaku sejak kecil menjadi, seorang Hokage dan entah kenapa hal itu benar-benar bisa membuatku menjadi seseorang yang mempunyai tujuan hidup. '

Normal pov

Senyum miris nampak ditunjukkan oleh Sang Hokage ketika mendengar Naruto mengucapkan cita-citanya. Dan kenapa dia bisa sampai disini. Itu karena dia memang sudah bosan di ruangan Hokage nya.

Setelah dia menyuruh para ninja untuk memberitahu para warga bahwa akan ada rapat maka dirinya segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya. Tentu saja dia ingin bertemu Naruto. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Halo Naruto " Sapa Sang Hokage kepada Naruto.  
"Eh Paman Hokage kenapa bisa ada disini? " balas Naruto.  
"Aku sedang bosan di ruanganku" Ekspresinya berubah yang awalnya tersenyum cerah menjadi tersenyum miris. Ayolah mana mungkin seseorang dapat membenci anak ini jika dia sudah mengenal anak ini dengan baik. Semua tingkah lakunya sangatlah baik. Dia tidak membuat onar. Sejauh yang dia tahu Naruto hanyalah bocah kecil yang ingin diakui keberadaannya.  
"Kau mau pesan lagi Naruto? " Tawar Sang Hokage.  
" Tentu aku masih ingin makan 10 mangkuk Ramen " Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.  
"Baiklah, Hmm Pak tolong Ramennya 11 mangkuk " ucap Sang Hokage. Kenapa 11 mangkuk? Karena dia juga ingin makan kaleeee.  
"Eh Tuan Hokage " Sepertinya Si koki baru menyadari bahwa ada Seorang Hokage di sini.  
"Baiklah Tuan Hokage saya akan segera membuatkannya" Si koki langsung bekerja kilat untuk memenuhi pesanan Sang Hokage.  
"Naruto " panggil Sang Hokage.  
"Iya, ada apa Paman?" jawab Naruto  
"Nanti malam akan ada rapat, dan aku harap kau datang " Ucap Sang Hokage.  
"Baiklah aku pasti datang " Ucap Naruto sekenanya.

'Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita Naruto ' batin Hiruzen. Entah kenapa nasib Naruto sudah jelas akan berada di tangan Danzo.

Malam hari di Desa Konoha

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul maka rapat ini kita buka " Ucap Sang Hokage dengan bijaksana.  
"Aku mengumpulkan kalian karena untuk membahas soal keberadaan Naruto di Konoha." Ucap Sang Hokage.  
Mengambil nafas sejenak Sang Hokage melanjutkan perkataannya.  
"Kami telah memutuskan dua pilihan kepada para warga, yaitu Naruto tetap berada di Konoha dengan diawasi para Anbu atau Naruto berada di Konoha dengan berada di markas Tuan Danzo Shimura ". Mengambil nafas lagi Sang Hokagepun membuka suara.  
"Pemungutan suara dimulai".  
Sistem kerja dari Pemungutan suara ini adalah para hadirin akan diberi kertas yang terdapat pilihan A dan B,A untuk yang ingin Naruto diawasi Anbu dan B untuk yang ingin Naruto di tangan Danzo.  
"Baiklah kalian boleh memasukkan kertas kalian ke kotak ini" Seru Sang Hokage.

Para warga mulai maju satu persatu untuk memasukkan lembar kertas mereka. Yah sudah bisa ditebak 90% dari jumlah yang hadir menginginkan Naruto untuk berada di tangan Danzo karena dengan begitu. Naruto tidak lagi berkeliaran di Konoha.  
"Baiklah berdasarkan Pemungutan suara ini maka Naruto mulai sekarang akan berada di bawah kekuasaan Danzo"  
Dan nama yang diucapkan terakhir tadi tampak tersenyum misterius.  
"Karena sudah diputuskan maka... Naruto kau ikutlah dengan Tuan Danzo " Ucap Hokage dengan wajah yang tetap menunjukkan sikap wibawa meskipun batinnya benar-benar tidak bisa terima hal ini.  
"Baik Paman Hokage " Jawab Naruto.  
Naruto sebenarnya belum paham dengan situasi ini. Ayolah dia hanya anak kecil yang belum paham tentang yang namanya musyawarah.  
"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang ke rumah masing masing "  
Para warga langsung membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing.  
"Naruto cepat kemasi barang barang mu karena kau akan segera pindah " Perintah Hokage kepada Naruto.  
"Baik Paman Hokage" Jawab Naruto.  
Naruto langsung menuju apartemennya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Naruto pov

"Aku sebenarnya mau dibawa kemana ya" pikirku.  
"Kau hanya akan pergi sebentar kemudian kembali lagi ke sini " Ucap Pria berambut putih panjang yang ada di jendelaku.  
"Anoo Tuan siapa ya? " Tanyaku dengan penasaran.  
"Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi bocah dan saat itu pula kau akan mengenalku" Ucapnya sambil bergegas meninggalkan apartemenku.

 _Busshhh_

'Shunsin memang ciri khas dari seorang ninja yang hebat' batin Naruto

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Gedung Hokage " Ucap Naruto

15 menit kemudian

Normal pov

"Aku akan membawa Naruto pergi Hiruzen dan jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya dia lupa padamu " ucap Danzo.  
"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya jadi aku tidak akan terlalu khawatir " jawab Hokage  
"Maaf aku sepertinya kelamaan ya" sela Naruto yabg baru sampai.  
"Baiklah Naruto kau harus segera berangkat " ucap sang Hokage.  
"Baiklah Paman Hokage " Anggukan kepala tampak ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.  
"Aku pergi Hiruzen " Ucap Danzo sambil memegang tangan kiri Naruto.  
"Sampai Jumpa Paman Hokage" Lambaian tangan Naruto menjadi tanda perpisahan bagi mereka.

 _Bussh_

Dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang dengan Shunsin. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sang Hokage terlihat mengeluarkan air matanya.  
"Minato, mungkinkah ini jalan yang terbaik " Ucapnya sambil menengok ke atas langit.

 **To Be Continued  
**

Kritik dan saran bisa ditulis di review.

Sampai jumpa di Next chapter.


End file.
